Heinous Crime
by ohfortheloveofsinbad
Summary: The younger man stared at Sinbad for a good few seconds before slowly raising his hand, then extending his middle finger. "I'm either going out for ice cream," he said, his stare and gesture never faltering, "Or to commit a heinous crime," finally, his hand fell to his side and he turned toward the door. "I'll decide in the car."


"You look tired," Sinbad examined from the couch after his lover entered the room.

"Do I?" Ja'far mumbled.

Sinbad smiled softly. "C'mere," He said, patting his lap.

"No."

"Why not?" the older man asked with a pout, "Long day? Are you grumpy?"

The younger man stared at Sinbad for a good few seconds before slowly raising his hand, then extending his middle finger. "I'm either going out for ice cream," he said, his stare and gesture never faltering, "Or to commit a heinous crime." Finally, his hand fell to his side and he turned toward the door. "I'll decide in the car."

"You know we have ice cream here, right?" Sinbad asked.

"Heinous crime it is. I'll be back for the ice cream later. Don't eat it all," Ja'far cautioned.

"You can't have ice cream if you're in a holding cell," Sinbad informed.

"They can't put me in a cell if they can't catch me," Ja'far countered.

Sinbad laughed and stood up. "How about I try to make it better for you _first,_ _then_ we have ice cream, and if you're still mad after that, you can decide what type of crime _we're_ going to commit."

"You'd do that for me?" Ja'far asked softly.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I weren't willing to be your accomplice in crime?" Sinbad asked.

"If we get caught, no one will bail us out," Ja'far warned.

"Are you trying to tell me that you'd rather not have me as an accomplice?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough," Sinbad said with a small laugh. He stepped toward the younger man and enveloped him in a hug, "What do you say we go to the bedroom and-"

"I don't want sex," Ja'far said, pushing the larger man away.

"We don't have to have sex, then. I was in a more cuddly mood, myself."

Ja'far pouted and tried to cross his arms, but Sinbad caught his wrist. Quickly, the older man laced his fingers with the younger's and used his free arm to pull him back into a hug. "We can go into the bedroom," Sinbad said, then placed a kiss to the back of Ja'far's hand, "and we can cuddle," he said, this time with a kiss to the younger's forearm, "and we can watch a movie," a kiss to Ja'far's neck, "and we can eat ice cream," a kiss to the forehead, "and then we can take a nap together," Sinbad finished with a kiss to the top of Ja'far's platinum head. "How does that sound?"

Ja'far slid his fingers out of Sinbad's grasp and hugged the older man around the middle. "I don't want to take a nap..." He mumbled as he burried his face into the older's chest.

"I think you _need_ a nap, babe. You're tired, I can tell," Sinbad said. "How long has it been since you last got some sleep?"

"A couple days..." Ja'far mumbled.

"You _know_ that's not good for you..." Sinbad scolded softly.

Ja'far hugged him tighter.

The purple-haired man sighed. "I'm going to scoop us some ice cream. You go and get yourself settled on the bed," he commanded. "What kind do you want?"

"Strawberry."

"We don't have strawberry. There's neapolitan, chocolate, and raspberry sherbet." Sinbad said.

"... Could you get me neapolitan AND chocolate?" Ja'far asked after a moment.

"Of course, love," Sinbad said with a smile. "You have to let me go, first, though."

Ja'far reluctantly pulled out of the hug, and Sinbad ruffled the younger's white hair. "Go pick the movie. I'll be right in with the ice cream."

Ja'far nodded and slowly walked off to the bedroom, where he took off his pants and shirt and threw on one of Sinbad's shirts, then turned on the T.V. and browsed through Netflix for the scariest horror movie he could find. Personally, horror movies didn't scare him, but Sinbad was always _especially_ cuddly after watching them.

Right as Ja'far had set everything up, Sinbad walked into the room with two bowls of ice cream. He sat right next to his lover and placed the large bowl into the younger's lap, then kissed his head.

Ja'far snuggled right up to Sinbad and started the movie, then dug into his ice cream.

They watched their horror movie, their ice cream was gone within half an hour and the sticky bowls were placed on the nightstand. Sinbad slid his arm around Ja'far's shoulders and tried to kiss him, but burst out into laughter instead when he saw the younger's chocolate-covered mouth and chin.

Ja'far blushed and Sinbad kissed him. The next ten minutes were spent licking and kissing the chocolate mess up from his lover's face, and when they finally stopped and tried to go back to watching their movie, they didn't understand what was going on, so Ja'far simply shut the television off. Sinbad took this as an opportunity to kiss Ja'far more.

The rough kisses quickly turned into a tickle fight, which turned into soft, sweet kisses, and eventually they were kissing each other lazily, cuddled close together in a very awkward, but somehow comfortable, position, as they tried to keep their eyes open.

Needless to say, Ja'far was in a much better mood afterward and no innocent lives were endangered by the former assassin that day.


End file.
